Romance in Runes
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Tonks has a bracelet with charms on it that Remus made for her. Each have a meaning for each impotant moment in their relationship and she can remeber each memory perfectly. My friend Mbali came up with the Title! Side story to my Falling Trilogy!
1. Intro

Nymphadora Lupin, though she still preferred to be called Tonks even after twelve years of marriage, lay back on a deck chair enjoying the last few hours of sunshine.

She waved at her eleven and seven year old sons, Teddy and Felix, and her four year old daughter, Aurora, who were being chased around the garden by Remus. The bracelet on her wrist glinted in the sunlight.

It was a fairly simple metal bracelet made up of links with its little hand carved, wooden charms. Most people wouldn't look twice at it but to her it was special.

Her mother and father gave her the bracelet when she completed her Auror Training. It was charmed that it would always fit the wearer's wrist without being loose so that it was a hazard or tight so it wouldn't leave a mark on her skin. Apparently they had got it for her six weeks before her training finished.

Each of the ten charms had been hand carved by Remus into a rounded square with a rune in the middle. He had given her one at each important moment in their relationship.

Tonks shook her wrist, making the charms clunk together. She remembered every time she got each one, some of the memories happy, sad or painful. She treasured each memory as if they were precious gemstones or a particularly tasty piece of chocolate.

Clunk, clunk, clunk; there was Uruz, Ehwaz, Eihwaz, Algiz, Nauthiz, Wunjo, Tiwaz, Dagaz, Sowilo, Fehu and Othala. Each one symbolised an important time in her relationship with Remus. Alone, they were chapters of her life; together they were a story full of romance, hardships and delight.

**AN: I want to apologise in advance for the short chapters because this a side story to my Falling Trilogy so there will be some scenes in this that seem ridiculously short but it's only because the same scenes (but longer and waaaaaay more detailed) will be I either Catch Me Before I Fall, Not There to See Me Fall or Falling Forever. Enjoy! And hit the little button that has the letters 'R-E-V-I-E-W' on it!**


	2. For Me?

On Christmas morning, almost thirteen years ago, she was at her parents' house swapping gifts, eating Christmas dinner. They had all opened their presents and were relishing in the silence and small talk. Tonks was thinking about what happened a week earlier. Remus had kissed her under Sirius' stupid enchanted mistletoe! The she found out that they had BOTH been harbouring secret feelings for each other. She really couldn't be any happier.

They hadn't gone on one date so far but Remus was really sweet and charming and hot and. . . .

"Darling," her mother's voice broke her out of her daydreams.

"Yeah?" Tonks asked, looking at her mother through her Christmas styled hair (its natural form but gold with red and green tips).

"There's another present for you. I didn't see it earlier, it's so small . . ."

Tonks gave her mother a confused look. She'd opened all of her presents from everyone. Her parents, the Weasleys, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Remus had given her a carving of a wood-nymph . . . who else could it be?

"Go on, open it!" encouraged her father from the chair opposite her, as her mother handed her a small wrapped box.

For once she opened the wrappings carefully, unsure whether to open the simple cardboard box. Deciding quickly, she opened the box, first lifting out a small piece of neatly folded paper.

_This is a charm for your bracelet_

_I think it describes you perfectly_

_Merry Christmas_

Nestled in the tissue paper was a hand carved, wooden charm with the rune Uruz engraved in it.

"That's lovely," whispered her mother, "Who gave you it?"

"Remus," she breathed, the note didn't have a signature but she knew he liked carving. He had hand-carved the nymph for her.

"What does the rune mean?" her dad asked curiously.

Tonks smiled. Her father never studied runes, didn't have the patience even if he was a Ravenclaw

"It's the rune Uruz," she replied softly, "meaning freedom, energy and courage."

"Why would someone give you that?" Dad asked.

Both Tonks women rolled their eyes.


	3. Harmonising

Tonks had woken up on the fourteenth of February 1996 with her normal feeling of annoyance. She never did get why couples had to celebrate their relationships on this particular day, she preferred to celebrate her relationship whenever she could (especially since it took them bloody long enough to even start it). Remus agreed with her but he said it gave him an excuse to ask her out for dinner. He also tried to explain the meaning behind Valentine's Day but she hadn't been listening properly. Who could with the love of their life in front of them?

"Nymphadora, are you ready?" Remus called from the door of her apartment.

She ran across her flat, grabbing her coat, into his arms.

"Don't call me that. And does this answer your question?" Tonks responded, kissing his cheek.

He chuckled slightly before apparating them both to a Muggle Restaurant. It was one that didn't overdo the Valentine decorations she noticed.

They enjoyed a really lovely evening of simple romance, surrounded by other happy couples. The food was delicious, the atmosphere was romantic and Remus was himself.

"I haven't done this in a while." Remus confessed.

She giggled and admitted, "Me neither, no one did this with me since fourth year."

They spent another hour enjoying each other's company and when they got up to leave, Remus got her coat from the cloakroom and helped her into it. She loved these little gestures that just came naturally to him. He balanced her load and clumsy nature with his refined, simple nature.

In no time at all they were back at her flat where Remus kissed her tenderly goodnight and apparated back to Grimmauld. Reaching into her pocket for her keys Tonks' fingers closed around a small box. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she remembered the box from Christmas.

With shaking hands she opened the box and lifted out the paper before looking at the charm.

_So trusting and full of loyalty_

_You and me in perfect Harmony_

_Love you_

Tonks didn't bother to get inside before she put the charm on, she couldn't. This one had the rune Ehwaz, rune of harmony trust and loyalty.

"He has a lot to beat for next year," she murmured, feeling extremely happy.


	4. Pulling Through

It was all dark and she couldn't see anything. Well, that's not true, she could see blackness. Tonks felt panic well up inside her, where was she? She was meant to be fighting! Did Bellatrix kill her?

"Dora, Dora, wake up," Tonks heard a voice say. It didn't sound like mum or dad. No one else called her 'Dora' besides;

"Remus," she gasped, her eyes fluttering open, attempting to sit up.

Remus gently pushed her back and said, "Yes, it's me," while grinning but she noticed that his eyes looked more haunted.

There were so many questions running around her head. She decided to ask the most obvious one.

"What happened? All I remember is fighting with Bellatrix . . ." Tonks garbled, her hair turning blue as she noticed the haunted look, mingled with grief, in Remus' eyes spread to the rest of face..

He sighed and stated bluntly, "Sirius took over your duel but he wasn't as lucky."

Tears welled up in her eyes as her love's words sunk in. Her hair lengthened, turning dark blue with black tips in her sorrow.

"How?" she had to ask.

"The Veil." Remus replied simply and she broke down into sobs.

He held her in the safety of his arms as she wept.

"We'll get through this, you're strong, and Sirius would want you to be happy." Remus whispered.

"Oh God, I barely knew him. Did someone tell mum?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed a she remembered something, "Why were you grinning when I woke up?"

A shadow of his old grin lit up his face as he responded, "Oh, I had a bet with Dedalus about when you would wake up. I knew I could rely on you."

Tonks punched him on the arm, "You haven't changed at all," she muttered.

"Glad to know," said Remus, grinning even more broadly, "I'm going to tell your mother that you're awake," and he leant down to kiss her.

She watched him leave the room and lay down on her hospital pillow, almost lying on a cardboard box. She lifted out the note first.

_I trust you more than anyone_

_Your strength will always help you._

She set the charm, engraved with Eihwaz rune of strength, reliability and dependable, beside her bracelet. It had been taken off her wrist so that the Healers could fix her.


	5. Git

She stormed back to her flat thinking, "Stupid prat. Hateful Git," with every stomp. Remus had left her. Left her for absolutely no good reason at all. Tonks needed to throw something. Now.

She looked at the cardboard box, containing another rune charm, Remus had given her. That in itself was strange. They never mentioned the charms to each other. She knew that Remus made them and Remus knew that she knew. That was enough for them.

Tears welled up in her eyes and at the moment Tonks hated anything to do with _him_. She chucked the box as hard as she could. It resounded off the wall with a satisfying 'thunk'.

Then Tonks broke down into sobs. She hated her life. She's lost Sirius, two friends and now Remus. She didn't know how long she sat on the floor crying. When she couldn't cry anymore Tonks picked herself up and got a shock when she looked in the mirror. Normally after crying like that her hair was dark blue with black tips. It was her naturally mousey brown. She tried to change it, nothing happened. She kept on trying with no results; actually she was sure it got mousier. Tonks looked around the kitchen for something to do.

Her eyes first saw the charm Remus had given her about an hour before. She felt like crying again but she squashed that feeling down and forced herself to pick it up. Tonks really didn't feel like looking for the note that probably came with it right now.

She handled the little charm with care (although she had identified a while ago that all the charms had an Unbreakable Charm placed on them as well as other simple protection charms). Tonks had never realised exactly how much care had gone into these. They were all cut smoothly, sanded carefully so there were no rough edges and had delicate carvings.

She regretted thinking it but Remus was obviously a very experienced and brilliant carver. Too bad she wasn't in the mood to appreciate it right now, especially when she realised what rune was on it.

It was Algiz, rune of defence, protection and guardians. Tonks decided to search for his note, wondering what he had to say. She found it in the oven, how the heck had it gotten in there?

_I want to protect you_

_No matter how many times you defend me_

Git. She'll show him that Nymphadora (woe betide you if you use her first name) Tonks doesn't need protection from him of all people. How was running off going to help anything?


	6. Surviving

She rolled about in bed. It was about fourteen hours after that horrible, embarrassing scene she had made. How could she have done that in front of everyone? Sure, she and wolf man, heck, they were in bed together at the moment! Tonks was sure she would dance around the room in her flat in joy if she wasn't remembering that stupid scene and if her soul-mate (even if he didn't know that yet!) wasn't sleeping so peacefully next to her, with no shirt on. Drool.

She snuggled into him, his arms automatically wrapping around her. Tonks sighed in pleasure, her hair turning a deep pink.

That had got to be the third best thing that had happened to her since Hogwarts. She could change her hair all the colours of the rainbow again! All it took was Remus telling her his feelings for her. Took him bloody long enough.

Her eyes fell on her bracelet, a fifth charm had been added. It was Nauthiz, rune of endurance, determination and survival.

He had given it to her when they were by the lake of Hogwarts, where she had ran to after her outburst.

XxxxFlashbackxxxx

He had given it to her simply saying, "I was stupid and I don't deserve anyone as lovely as you, Nymph, and nothing will ever make up for what I idiotically put you through."

Then Remus had dropped the box into her lap and walked off, sensing she just needed to process her thoughts.

The box had opened when it fell into her lap, spilling the contents across her legs. The note was semi unfolded.

_Your determination can be annoying_

_But ensures your survival_

_For enduring life's challenges in your way._

Tonks had put both items back into her pockets for later and ran towards the castle. She saw Remus sitting on the entrance steps, just staring at the grounds.

Throwing her arms around him she mumbled, "I love you, you stupid wolf."

His arms twisted around her body as he kissed her.4

"And I you." Remus replied looking straight into her eyes.

xxxxEnd Flashbackxxxx

Tonks rolled over in bed and contemplated her day.

"It was certainly . . . different," she thought, smiling as she fell asleep.


	7. Comfort in the Darkness

It was just after the simple ceremony in the Forbidden Forest. She was now Nymphadora Lupin and she, her husband, her parents, Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye and Charlie were making their way to her parents' house for food.

They walked briskly through the leaves, her extremely pale lavender dress narrowly missing a pool of mud. They were all heading towards the apparition point when Remus pulled her back by her jacket.

He giggled slightly (still on cloud nine or was she floating up to cloud twelve now?) as they entered a small clearing.

"What do you want? You know there's food at my mum's house?" she asked him, teasingly with a stupid smile on her face.

Remus smirked at her and replied, "I think I am allowed one moment with my wife, Mrs Lupin."

She is sure that she will never get bored of hearing that, Nymphadora Lupin. It has a nice ring to it.

"What do you w-?" she started, only to be cut off by a passionate kiss. Mmmmm.

Serveral minutes later and they had caught up with the rest of the group, who seemingly didn't realise what had happened. She was sure that Molly and her mum had shared a knowing glance.

When they had all trooped into the back garden, which was decorated with an array of flowers she nipped into the house. She hung up her jacket (The Forbidden Forest was about 5 degrees celius cooler) only to have a cardboard box fall out of it.

"Remus, you charming idiot," Tonks muttered, picking up the box.

She held it and carefully, for once, opened the note.

_This is my most joyful moment_

_It's a pleasure to love you_

Nestled in the tissue paper was a charm with the rune Wunjo carved on it.

"Honey, are you planning on rejoining us?" asked her mother, appearing in the hallway.

She carefully attached the charm to her bracelet. It was her sixth one so far.

"Is that another charm?" questioned mum, she knew all about the charms ever since Remus left her for a year and she went and ranted to her

Tonks nodded, "Want to see?" holding out her wrist.

Andromeda peered closely at it, saying, "Rune of joy, comfort and pleasure? That's very sweet."

"He certainly is," she responded and walked towards the garden shouting, "Don't we have guests to entertain.


	8. War drags on

**AN: I'm making Tonks' birthday the 14****th**** of April 1973, okay? And this is set in the 29****th**** of January 1998 . . . **

She flung herself and her pregnant body into the squishy sofa, from her old flat. Tonks could barely contain her tears.

"Dora?" called Remus, walking into the room and seeing her. "What's wrong?"

She hiccupped loudly and buried her face in his nice-smelling chest, bursting into tears.

Tonks let herself sob for a few minutes so she wouldn't break down when she talked to him, stupid hormones.

"It's just that everything seems so pointless," she whispered. "Mad-Eye g-gone, he was our warrior a-always surviving. The Trio are off doing a mission for Dumbledore, Ginny is off a-at Hogwarts, who knows what will happen there, and we're afraid for our lives." She broke down again, trying to rid herself of negative thoughts.

After a while she could cry no more so she sat up.

"Sorry," Tonks muttered, not looking at him.

He just smiled encouragingly at her, "Everyone needs a good cry sometimes. I wanted to give you this; maybe it will cheer you up?"

Remus pulled something out of his pocket and carefully presented it to her. She couldn't help but smile weakly, it was another charm.

"I'd finished it today and I thought giving it to you now would be best," Remus babbled like he always did when he was nervous. "The rune is Tiwaz, for justice and a warrior because you were trained by a warrior making you one and you're fighting for justice . . ."

Tonks just decided to kiss him so he would stop. She did not need a headache right now.

"You like it then?" Remus asked nervously, as if she wouldn't like anything he would give her, except that 'Shakespeare for Simpletons' book he had given her two years ago . . .

"Of course, I always do you idiot," she teased, poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand saying, "That's not very nice Nymphadora," then kissed her passionately.

She enjoyed herself before answering, "Nice? Who said I have to be nice?" and started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Shouldn't we take this upstairs?" asked Remus

She sighed heavily, "If I can get up there before morning." As she heaved herself up.


	9. Living in the moment

"He's perfect," Tonks breathed, looking down at the tiny bundle that was her son, Teddy Remus Lupin.

Andromeda was looking on at the scene with a smile.

"Can I hold my grandson?" Andromeda asked, beaming as she said the word 'grandson'.

She handed Teddy over and lay back down in her bed. Tonks could not get over she was a mother already. It was all so terrifying (what if she dropped him?).

"I see Remus gave you the charm I saw him carve," Andromeda stated, rocking Teddy expertly. Show off.

Tonks queried, "You knew?" feeling shocked, Remus didn't exactly carve in public. He was way too self conscious.

Andromeda bobbed he head, "Yes, he was carving in the living room when I flooed over." Ah. That explained it.

"Oh, well, this time it's Dagaz," she explained while examining the rune of hope, happiness and awareness. She could feel the note in her pocket

_Be aware of the hope in this world_

_And you will be happy_

"Very fitting," Andromeda commented, handing her son back to her.

Tonks hugged him close to her chest, silently agreeing with her mum. Teddy was giving them so much hope as this war waged on. When he gurgled and looked at her she could forget about the bleakness of the real world. Unfortunately, she was now super aware of all the dangers to her precious boy.

Remus cracked back. Andromeda rushed to the door, wand aloft, demanding, "What is your son's name?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin, after the late Ted Tonks," Remus replied joyfully.

"You told everyone then?" said Andromeda, opening the door.

"Yep, expect Molly in the next day or so. Harry and co. are still at Bill's, so they know."

Tonks smiled tiredly, at least Harry knew about his Godson. She had picked Ginny for Teddy's Godmother. She couldn't help but think that all was right in the world.

Until Teddy started wailing that is. She rocked him close, humming (she couldn't sing) an old lullaby she remembered her mum singing. Andromeda heard the tune and sang softly in her clear voice and Remus joined in with his smooth tenor.

This was a moment she lived for. In all this pain, suffering and evil there was always healing, recovery and love. With that as her last thought she slipped drowsily into sleep.


	10. It's over

The Lupin Family was squeezed together on the sofa. They had been released from the Burrow two days ago and the silence of the cottage was unnerving.

Tonks broke the silence, "I still can't believe it's all over," breathing in the smell of Teddy's Goldy-yellow hair.

Remus sighed, "Not yet, there are still death eaters to round up, Howarts to rebuild and-"

"-no need to worry right now," she interrupted.

Remus smiled at her, shifting Teddy into her arms, "I guess you're right. Want a cup of tea, or flavoured warm water, as you like it?" he asked, rising to go into the kitchen at her nod.

Once Remus was safely in the kitchen she whispered to Teddy, "Daddy's a silly man. Mummy is _always_ right."

Teddy gurgled in response, playing happily with a cardboard box that he tried to suck.

"No, Teddy bear," Tonks scolded lightly, identifying the box. Of all he places to leave it. . .

She read the slightly soggy note first.

_I wish you good health in our victory._

This was shorter, she noticed. Though they were rather busy; attending funerals, memorials, parties the ministry. The list was endless and boring. She tried to awkwardly put the charm on her bracelet while holding Teddy.

"Need a hand, Nymph?" queried Remus, carrying in two mugs of steaming tea.

"Nope, got it," Tonks claimed. "We should've carved this rune, Sowilo, into the Great Hall."

Remus nodded, "Yes, for victory in a war, success in a quest and health for the future."

She smacked him on the back of the head declaring, "Show off! You only needed to agree with me, not explain the rune! I know it means victory, success and health. Stop making me look like an idiot."

"I was not trying to make you sound like an idiot," said Remus, smiling. "You do that easily enough by yourself."

Tonks just sulked in the chair that she had stalked indignantly into. Note to self: Sulking is not as effective if you have an adorable baby smiling toothlessly on your lap.


	11. Dumb Luck

**AN: Okay peoples Felix's birthday is on the 5****th**** June 2002**

Tonks and Remus were alone in a hospital room crying tears of joy. Well, Tonks was weeping and Remus had tears running down his cheeks. Tonks was cradling a tiny bundle.

"I can't believe he made it," whispered Tonks, staring into the blueeyes, flecked with gold-brown, of her second child and second son.

Remus nodded, "The Healers say it was practically a miracle."

Tonks gulped at the memory of a few days ago. The day of her new child's birth and almost his death. The little guy had been born as a breech birth, not bad at all. What complicated matters was the fact that one of his lungs had been very weak. He couldn't breathe properly which swiftly became dangerous when for a few minutes he couldn't breathe at all. According to the Healers his brain had nearly shut down. Fortunately luck was on the Lupin Family's side, the newest addition made it through.

Tonks shivered again and Remus held her close.

"Maybe Teddy should meet his little brother?" said Remus, looking at the door. "He's been impatient.

"How can we show off the baby when he doesn't have a name? Unless you want Teddy to decide the name" retorted Tonks.

Remus chuckled lightly, "No, but I liked his idea of calling the child Elvendork."

Tonks swatted her husband's arm, her charm bracelet hitting him as well. It had yet another new charm; Fehu. The note was smoothed out on the table nearby;

_We'll need a lot of energy to deal with this lucky boy_

_Hope all will be well for all of us._

Before Remus could avenge himself Teddy edged in and sat down next to his father.

"What's his name?" asked four year old Teddy quietly.

"Felix." Tonks announced and at Remus' enquiring look she explained, "It means lucky and happy right? Well it was bloody lucky that he even is with us and it's made us very happy. Simple."

"Simple indeed," agreed Remus, smiling broadly. "Felix Alastor Lupin it is then.

"Doesn't mummy's new charm thingy mean luck as well?" asked Teddy, pointing at his mother's bracelet.

Remus beamed at him, "Yes, it does Teddy-bear. It also means hope and energy."

"I've never been so hopeful in my life when waiting for news on little Felix," mumbled Tonks to Remus, not wanting to scare Teddy.

"Why do you think I used that charm?" retorted Remus hugging all of his family.


	12. Complete

**AN: By the way I've changed this story a bit,I wanted Teddy to have a brother as well so I added a chapter previous to this one so check it out first, kay? This scene is set three days after Aurora's birth (which was 23****rd**** of February 2005)**

She was curled up with a six year old (soon to be seven!) Teddy on her lap, relaxing for a change. Aurora was asleep, probably not for long, and Remus was organising who was taking over his classes during the rest of his paternity leave. Little Felix was playing on the carpet with some bricks.

"Two!" called Felix, pointing at his bricks, then him. "Me!"

"Yes, Felix. You're two!" Tonks told her youngest son proudly.

"Nea'ly fwee!" insisted Felix, Tonks just chuckled and let him continue his play.

"Mummy," said Teddy.

She looked down at Teddy, who was playing with her bracelet, and smiled, "Yes Teddy."

"Is that new?" Teddy asked pointing to the newest charm with Othala on it.

"It is, Teddy. Daddy gave it to me two days ago."

Teddy scrunched up his nose and his hair turned ginger as he thought.

"Wasn't that after Rory was born?"

Tonks nodded in agreement, "Yep, he always makes me a new one for each important time."

Teddy was quiet for a moment then asked, "What does those bunch of lines mean?"

She almost snorted at the rune being described as 'a bunch of lines' before explaining, "Those lines makes a rune called Othala which stands for home, hearth and family."

"'Cause we're a family makes a house a home sort of thing?" said Teddy, jumping down from the sofa.

"Yes, little munchkin," Tonks replied, tweaking his little nose. "Now, are you two ready to go to Uncle Harry's?"

"Hawwy!" gurgled Felix, hair turning his trademark neon green.

"Uh huh!" Teddy squealed excitedly, just as the fireplace flared green and Harry stepped out.

"Hey Tonks, Teddy and Felix. Where are Remus and the newest little one?" Harry asked while twirling Teddy in the air then bending over to tickle a grinning Felix.

"The git is at Hogwarts and Aurora just went to sleep," she answered quietly, pointing to Aurora's room. "How's Gin and little Jamie?"

"Ah, she's grand. James is driving us up the wall but we love him enough to forgive his constant wailing." Replied Harry grabbing both of the Lupin cubs' hands and threw in some floo powder. "See you tonight!"

As soon as the fire died down she heard a crack outside. Remus strode through the doorway and kissed her on the lips.

"You got everything sorted?"

"Yes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna are going to organise a rota when they can teach and such."

"Brilliant! You just missed Harry."

Remus faked a sigh, "Pity, does that mean we're alone for a while?"

"Perhaps . . ." she replied coyly.

Aurora unexpectedly wailed loudly, "Wa-ah!"

Tonks clapped her hands over her ears, "She certainly knows how to interrupt with those great lungs of hers."

"Just like her mother," retorted Remus just about dodging his wife's swat.


End file.
